The present invention relates to paperboard cartons, and more particularly to cartons adapted to package contents which are relatively heavy. In order that such packages may be conveniently carried by the consumer, various types of carrying handles have hitherto been proposed. For the most part, such handles have been unsatisfactory in that they interfere with the stacking of the cartons, and in many instances the handles are unsatisfactory in that they do not adequately support the weight load of the carton and are subject to breaking and tearing. This is particularly true of handles which are integrally formed with the cartons. Other types of handles, such as plastic straps or wire bails, add to the cost of the carton and, if detachable, can be readily lost.
Another disadvantage of most cartons which are provided with carrying handles, whether integral with the carton or detachably connected to it, is that their carrying function is destroyed or badly impaired once the carton has been opened. Many such cartons rely on the engagement of the handle with the closed and sealed top closure of the carton to sustain and support the weight of the contents, but once the sealed end closure flaps have been opened, the handle and end closure are no longer capable of sustaining the weight of the carton should only a portion of the contents be removed, or should it be desired to continue to use the carton to store its contents subsequent to initial opening of the carton for display or inspection of its contents.
In contrast to the prior art constructions, the present invention provides a reclosable carton having an integral reinforced handle by means of which the carton may be conveniently carried irrespective of whether or not the carton has been opened, the handle being contained within the confines of one of the carton body walls so that the carton is free from external projections which would interfere with the stacking of the cartons.